


those days gone by

by flwrscurl



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Childhood Friends, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Pining, brian is his guard, jae is a prince
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 16:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17247863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flwrscurl/pseuds/flwrscurl
Summary: A tale of the young prince and his guard; in which they fall apart only to come together again.





	those days gone by

For both of them their first meeting hadn't been a special or notable memory that they could look back on. In fact, it had been rather boring.

“Jaehyung, meet my son Younghyun.” A black haired boy just a few inches shorter than Jae himself was gently pushed in front of him.

“He's only a year younger than you,” The king, Jae's father, added, “His father and I have been good friends for many years, and we expect you to be the same.”

And that was that.

Yet, it was beginning of a lifelong friendship that both of them would hold very dear to their hearts.

After Younghyun’s father decided to retire from the battle lines and became the king's personal guard, Younghyun too had to move into the palace to live with him. Considering this and the fact that the old general and king had been very close for many years, it only made sense that their kids would have a very similar relationship.

Growing up together, they had driven everyone crazy. From the cooks in the kitchen, who were tired of the constantly disappearing food, to the stable boys, who never seemed to be able to catch them sneaking out the horses for abrupt midnight rides.

It had always been them. 

_The duo. ___

__Jaehyung and Younghyun._ _

__Younghyun and Jaehyung._ _

__It was also Jae who had given Younghyun his nickname._ _

__“Brian.”_ _

__“Why Brian? Actually, why can't you just call me Younghyun like everyone else?”_ _

__“But I'm your best friend,” Jae pouted, “I should have a special name just for you and I like Brian. And you already call me Jae instead of Jaehyung so it’s fair now”_ _

__The younger boy rolled his eyes knowing the other wouldn't budge and just accepted his new name._ _

__

__-_ _

__It was at the tender age of 17 when Brian had first realised his feelings. There wasn't a specific moment or a point where he remembers falling for his best friend. It was when one of the older soldiers mentoring him had gotten himself a girlfriend and suddenly all his peers around him had started buzzing at the idea of finding a significant other._ _

__“But I don't understand, what's the point of finding a girlfriend or a boyfriend when I'm already happy right now?” He'd asked._ _

__“Of course you don't, you've already pledged your loyalties to the prince,” Wonpil smirked at him._ _

__“As if you haven’t done the same for Namjoon,” Younghyun shot back, causing Wonpils cheeks to flare red at the mention of his fencing partner._ _

__“Wait, Namjoon? Really?” Dowoon piped in, completely changing the subject and diverting the focus of the room._ _

__It was that night when he was restlessly lying in bed tossing and turning when Brian realised he didn't feel the need to find a significant other because someone else had already unknowingly filled that space and carved in into a very specific shape that only a tall blonde yet endearingly dorky prince could fit into._ _

__-  
For Jae on the other hand, despite the fact that growing up he had always been aware of his own fondness for his best friend, the first time he had noticed Brian was when he was 19. It was a hot summer's day and they had both stripped down to their underwears so they could swim at a nearby river. _ _

__As Jae tossed his shirt aside, about to slip into the cool lake, for the first time he noticed how wide Brian's shoulders had been. So smooth and tanned and decorated with freckles from staying out in the sun too much. Jae had to hold himself back from tracing them._ _

__Not only that, but he had also gained muscles. He wasn’t the skinny dark haired boy that constantly teased anymore._ _

__Now Jae wouldn't describe himself as too skinny or lanky, rather more lean if he was being completely honest with himself, however as a soldier Brian had to run drills and exercise endlessly for hours. This had obviously proven an advantage to him as Jae had been unable to take his eyes off his body, the movement of the muscles as Brian waded through the water. And although Jae may have gotten a few inches taller than him, Brian had gotten buff, _really buff _. All the the young prince could do was gape in awe.___ _

____Jae's trance was rudely broken as ice cold water was suddenly splashed into his face._ _ _ _

____“Why so distracted hyung?”_ _ _ _

____That smile. _That god damn smile _. How was Jae just noticing it for the first time. He flushed red at the fact that not only was he ogling at his best friend, but also that he had been caught in the act.___ _ _ _

______“How dare you, you little-” Jae grabbed the other boys shoulders and pushed him under water._ _ _ _ _ _

______And for the rest of the summer all Jae could do was think about how he stupidly he had fallen for his best friend and didn't realise until now. How he had ignored the feeling total euphoria everytime they had both snuck around to meet up with each other, how whenever he was with his best friend he was unable to stop smiling and how he had walked naively into this trap and now he was stuck.  
-  
After almost a year of dancing around his feelings, trying to push them down, convincing himself that they were platonic and then finally accepting that his feelings for his best friend were more than just friendly, Jae knew he had to make a move._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You know we haven’t fenced with each other in a while,” Jae was lying on the grass next to Brian, both of them soaking in the warm sun in one the palace’s gardens. Technically, the younger boy was supposed to act as a “supervisor” to Jae but they both knew that was just an excuse for him to get out of his daily duties and hang out with his best friend._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yeah, because I always beat your ass,” Brian snorted._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Didn’t you just graduate from the academy? I thought you guards were supposed to be fearless,” Jae provoked him more after seeing the other boy hesitate, “How about if you win I’ll buy a sword of your choice from the armoury.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Damn it. Jae knew him too well. He’d been complaining about all his swords being blunt from all the training only a few days ago._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Fine.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______-_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Ready BriBri?” Jae gave him a smirk that made Brian’s legs weak and if it hadn’t been due to the fact that he’d been used to these flirtations for so long Brian was sure he would’ve fallen to the ground there and then._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I don’t know are you ready to buy me another sword?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______As soon as they had started Brian knew it would not be as easy as all the last times he had defeated Jae. Not only had he gotten stronger with his attacks but also faster and stealthier. They had been going against each other for a while now, and for the first time Brian felt himself break into sweat._ _ _ _ _ _

______He had really underestimated Jae. Where Brian seemed to feel fatigued and tired, Jae was somehow getting more and more energetic. With each attack he seemed to be pushed a step back until he felt himself hit a wall and his breathe get completely knocked out of him. At this point Brian suddenly realised their positions, his back pressed completely against the wall behind him and Jae pressing his fencing sword against his, only an inch away from completely pressing against him and sandwiching him between the wall. Just the mere thought of being in such a close proximity to Jae caused the younger boy to freeze up. Jae noticed, using this to disarm Brian in seconds._ _ _ _ _ _

______Now Brian really was sandwiched between his friend and the wall. He opened his mouth to congratulate Jae, to say something that would get the older boy off him but nothing would come out. The feeling of Jae’s lean body pressed so firmly against his as they both breathed heavily from the exhaustion rendering him speechless._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You know we never discussed what I would get if I won,” Jae had a sly grin, one that Brian was far too familiar with. It was the same grin he had on his face before he let out a box full of lizards into his tutors room as a revenge for suggesting that they separate him and Brian because apparently “Younghyun acts as too much of a distraction for Jae to focus”._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I don’t- I don’t think there’s anything in this kingdom that I can buy for you if you can’t already afford it,” Brian miracuously manages to squeeze out the sentence despite his body feeling like lump of jelly and his brain being on the verge of a break down._ _ _ _ _ _

______“What I want from you can’t be bought BriBri,” Jae’s grin widens, “Now push me away if you feel uncomfortable and we’ll promise to never talk about this again.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Jae leans down tortuously slow, eyes half closed, his lips hovering over Brian’s as if to allow him time in order to push him away. He hasn’t even touched him yet Brian already feels as if his body has been set on fire. And then they’re kissing._ _ _ _ _ _

______It’s slow, and it’s soft, and it’s gentle. It’s everything Brian has imagined ever since he was 17. _This is what heaven feels like _, he sighs. Brian's arms automatically loop around Jae's neck shoulders, holding him almost like he was going to disappear if he let go. Jae had one arm wound tightly around Brian's waist as the other rested on the wall right next to his head, ensuring they both wouldn't lose their balance.___ _ _ _ _ _

________After a few moments Jae carefully leans back, separating their lips for a few moments, allowing them both to catch their breath. All they can do is gaze at each other, it’s as if they’re both under a drunken haze. And then their lips come crashing back, this time more force and fervour. The intensity of their feelings catching up with them until they both feel lost in each other._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________And that was the beginning of their summer. The beginning of their secret rendezvous, the hidden dates, the sneaking out to each others room just to spend their entire nights with each other; The unseen kisses, the concealed embraces. It was during this summer that they had created their own world, one in which it was just them and their love, and nothing else could break it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________But of course that was just what they had allowed themselves to believe._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________-  
With the end of the summer also came the annual ball._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Every single year without fail, Jae’s father would throw the most extravagant and excessive ball for not only the nobles of his own kingdom, but also royals from the neighbouring kingdoms. It was a tradition, no one knew when it had started but it been passed down from Jae’s grandfather to his father as it would be passed down to him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“It’s going to be so long,” Jae further his head into into the crook of Brian’s neck as though that would hide him from his princely duties. They were both lying in Brian’s single bed, wrapped up around each other. Brian’s arms loosely around Jae’s waist as he rested his head on the older boys shoulder. Both their eyes closed, enjoying the total bliss on their situation._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“At least I’m going to be there,” The younger boy couldn’t help but smile even though Jae wouldn’t be able to see it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Despite the fact that normal commoners would not be allowed, since Brian had just graduated from the academy, he still had to fulfill his duties as a guard. And that was the reason why Brian was standing at the back of the hall, watching over the crowd._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Younghyun-” Sungjin appeared in front of him, “Just the man I was looking for.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Hyung.” Brian acknowledged him with a nod._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I was talking to the general earlier and he was telling me about some open positions they have on the field, so I recommended you,” Brian's eyes widened in surprise, “We could do with a man like you at the front lines, I mean you graduated from the academy a year early, you could easily apply for a lieutenant's position and get it on the first try.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I don't know hyung...” He slowly looked around the hall, “I don’t think I could live so far away from home and for so long as well?.” His gaze fixed in one direction._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Sungjin followed Brian's line of vision, only to the see the young prince teasing Jinyoung at the end of it. _Of course _, Sungjin smiled to himself, it had been pretty obvious after all.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________As the night went on, Brian saw more and more nobles gravitating towards Jae, both men and women alike. He wouldn’t blame them though, it was hard for Jae to not attract attention to himself when he brightness and warmth shone through his personality. Brian himself had fallen for it and he was sure that others around them had too. But it was when they got too close, resting their hands on his shoulder and slowly slipping them over his arms as they laughed at a joke he told, when they looked at him with eyes shining so bright as if they’d seen jewel that they just had to acquire, that is when that ugly feeling would twist in his stomach. Slowly rising up the more he watched with his sharp eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Don’t be stupid _, he reminded himself . Jae had already chosen to be with him and although they hadn’t decided to announce the change in their relationship to everyone else for the sake of ensuring they wouldn’t rush anything, Brian was sure that they had been exclusive to each other. It was silly of him to let his insecurities get to his brain when there was nothing to be insecure about.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The night was drawing to a close when it happened. The crowd gradually thinning as guests left, the chatter beginning to die down, the exhaustion of the tiresome event beginning to settle in._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Younghyun!” Jinyoung, who was assigned to stay by Jae's side for the night, ran up to him, “I've seemed to lost the Prince, he was next to me a minute ago and now I can't find him.” Panic was embedded on to his face, but Brian knew that this was the norm for the prince, to go hide away somewhere when everything seemed so overwhelming._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I’ll go find him.” Brian knew where to go. There was this one balcony facing the nearby river that he knew always calmed Jae down. It was something about the sound of the water rushing by, away from the hustle and noise of the rest of the kingdom that was able to provide him with a certain of serenity._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________When Brian gently opened the door, what he wasn’t expecting was Jae to be accompanied by someone else. What he wasn’t further expecting was that person to be Princess Jamie or for Jae to be clasping her hand with his, looking down at her as if she was the only person that mattered in the whole world._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________And in that moment, Brian could have sworn that he heard his own heart break. All he could do was turn around and run._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________Stupid, stupid, stupid._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________What was he thinking? That Jae, a man who had everything at his fingertips, would give Brian Kang, a mere castle guard, even the slightest of a chance with him? Brian was a fool that's what he was. Of course Jae would want another royal, someone who wasn't leagues below him and would actually help him lead the kingdom in the future. All Brian had been was a summer fling to Jae, a memory to look back at when he was older and reminiscing his wilder days._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Brian's mind flashed back to Jae and Jimin, the way he had been holding her hand with both of his, the fond look in his eyes as he gazed down at her, the softest smile adorning his face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________And it hurt, it hurt so _bad.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________In that moment, Brian knew he would not be able to take it, he wouldn't be able to stand there and just watch Jae marry someone else - someone who wasn't him - whilst Brian pathetically pined over him from the sidelines. He had to get away, from Jae, from the palace, from anything that would remind him of Jae. And with that Brian knew what he had to do._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first ever fic and im very very nervous please let know how i've done. Also if you'd like, you can find me @floralsmyg


End file.
